1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a burner device utilizing combustible wastes such as waste tires, waste rubber articles, waste oil and so forth as fuel and more particularly, to a burner device which enables to remove air polluting imperfect combustion materials generated in the course of combustion through a subsidiary combustion chamber, and to widely utilize high temperature thermal energy in the state of flame for a burner device such as an industrial oil burner, generated by re-burning the imperfect combustion materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known that a burner uses various types of oil such as light oil, bunker C oil and so forth as fuel, and there has been existed a waste disposal device only for burning and incinerating such combustible wastes as waste tires, waste rubber articles, waste oil and etc. There has not yet, however, provided a device which enables to be used as a burner taking high temperature thermal energy from said combustible wastes.
This is because it is difficult to burn combustible wastes, as oil. Even though they are burnt under the condition that oil is splashed thereon, imperfect combustion thereof occurs, thereby causing air pollution by imperfectly burnt exhaust gases. For secondarily burning these imperfectly burnt exhaust gases, a special combustion method should be used which requires a large quantity of energy, since a high temperature atmosphere of about 900.degree. C. to about 1,300.degree. C. should be maintained due to high firing point of the imperfectly burnt exhaust gases.
In the following description, a frustconical tube is diffused toward a fire outlet and then the pressure therein is reduced also toward the fire outlet, which is referred to as "a diffusion-depression type" hereinafter.